


Crewmates

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Yondu Week [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halfnuts in trouble, Oblo what are you doing, Tired Kraglin is tired, Vicious punishments, Where is Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Some days life on the Eclector doesn't go exactly to plan. Yondu is not in the mood to deal with his crew's nonsense.





	1. Chapter 1

Yondu sat across from Kraglin, watching his first mate spoon nutritional gloop into his mouth. His eyes were barely open and Yondu was waiting for him to end up face down in his breakfast. It wouldn’t be the first time, Kraglin wasn’t exactly a morning person. 

 

Yondu scarfed down his own gloop, popped a soldier pill to make sure he looked more awake than Kraglin by the time he hit the bridge, and grabbed a mug of something to keep the chill out of his bones. Liberally spiked of course.

 

It was about three hours later that the day started to go wrong. He’d had a comm come through about an issue in the galley that he apparently needed to see to himself. So here he was, seeing it if not seeing to it.  

 

Oblo was stuck in the soup vat. Yondu didn’t know how it had happened, and he was almost certain that he didn’t _ want _ to know. He glanced at Kraglin and winced. The sad look on his first mate’s face was something that would be haunting him for a few days at least. The knowledge that soup was out of the question for the foreseeable future did not sit well with Kraglin Obfonteri. First they needed to get Oblo out of the vat, then they would have to clean it out to be on the safe side. At least to a ravagers standard of cleaned out.

 

“Well?” The crew turned as a man to look at their captain. “Whatchu all standin’ around for? Get him out of there!”

 

Yondu shook his head and stomped back to the bridge as ravagers scurried about behind him trying to get the huge vat down to a level where they could get a hold on Oblo. He would suspect Quill but the boy didn’t actually get along that badly with Oblo. Quill had been suspiciously quiet lately. Yondu wasn’t sure he wanted to know the reason for that either.

 

He spent another few hours poking around star maps and sorting through their job offers before getting what was becoming an all too familiar comm.

 

Sparks was in the medbay. Sparks was always in medbay, he was one of the few engineers skinny enough to reach into the whirring pulsing mass of technology that made up the Eclectors engines to fix them close up. That meant he was a valuable commodity. This did not stop other members of the crew who disliked Sparks from trying to turn the engines back on when he was still in there up to the elbow. Fortunately the hand he lost was the cybernetic one anyways and they had a box of hands somewhere in storage. He’d send Kraglin down to pick one out once he’d dealt with the suspects.

 

He paced up and down the hallway outside the main engine room. It had not been difficult to pick out the ones responsible from the crew currently on shift. On his next pass he turned to face them.

 

“Its you three. Why am I not surprised.”

 

The ravagers in question shuffled their feet and tried to meld in with the hull behind them. It wasn’t a successful effort, one of them bright orange which made blending into the background a little bit difficult. 

 

“The answer to that question, in case yous was wonderin’, IS BECAUSE IT IS ALWAYS YOU THREE!” Yondu’s yell echoed about the corridor and the three ravagers flinched away from the sound.

 

“Halfnut, you horrible lookin’ thing you.” Yondu slid an arm around his shoulder, avoiding the lank locks of greasy hair. “What exactly is the issue you have with mister Sparks.”

 

Halfnut started to speak before a bone grinding squeeze to his shoulder cut him off. “Dontchu try and tell me there’s no issue boy. You’ve been glaring at his scrawny arse since the moment we picked him up.” And he was the most obvious about his dislike for Sparks, the other two didn’t even have half the brains of Halfnut between them so he was probably the ringleader of whatever vendetta was going on here.

 

“‘S not natural….sir.” He mumbled.

 

Yondu blinked, considered the wide variety of crew members on the Eclector and blinked again. “Excuse me?”

 

“He’s unnatural cap’n. ‘N hes got a likin’ for unnatural things.” Said halfnut, tilting his chin up now he was on the firmer ground of his personal convictions about the crew.

 

Bloody evolutionist crap. Again. You’d think after the amount of bog scrubbing duty he’d been given for it over the years he’d have learned his lesson. Now Yondu didn’t mind the beliefs overly much. Everyone was entitled to their own whosits and whatsits to worship if that’s what got them through the day. The issue with Halfnut was he tended to get a little on the murderous side when people strayed towards what he thought went outside of his beliefs. 

 

At this rate Sparks was going to end up more of a bot than a person. He’d ended up in the med bay 3 times in the last galactic standard month. Boy was already down one hand and two fingers on the other and the Eclector, contrary to Halfnuts obvious belief, actually did need its engine crew alive.

 

Yondu looked at the other two ravagers who were sharing a worried glance. “And you two, you share young Halfnut’s beliefs do ya?”

 

There were some more worried glances and shuffling of feet before they nodded with a chorus of “Yes Cap’n!.”

 

Fantastic. Halfnut’s stupidity was catching. He was half tempted to quarantine them all as punishment. See how much they liked Halfnut’s evolutionary crap when they had him up close and personal. Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. 

 

Yondu grinned viciously and clapped Halfnut on the shoulder, relishing the wince it caused. “Alright boys. I have just the thing for you three.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yondu made sure the three culprits were following him as he lead them deep into the heart of the Eclector. Down the corridors next to the medbay were the quarantine units. Little self contained, almost self sufficient areas designed for locking up any crew who’d had the misfortune to contract something contagious. They had a shower and a waste unit, four beds, a small communal area, and a little double insulated sterilised hatch to deliver meals or other items through. 

 

The units were small and even more uncomfortable than the normal crew living and sleeping areas. Having all four beds filled meant that space was almost unbearably tight in the unit. Three people would fit a little more comfortably.

 

There would be some breathing room but not enough to make the stay enjoyable. The units also had large observation windows all the way along. The only area not covered by them was the tiny square of a bathroom that contained the shower and waste unit. 

 

“Alright boys.” Said Yondu. “All holopads, novels, dirty mags oh never mind I forgot who I was speakin’ with for a moment there, any personal effects other than your comms can be handed over to me right now.”

 

Halfnut looked ready to protest but a glance from his captain shut him up. The other two were exchanging looks of horror.

 

“Well? I don’t like to be kept waitin’.” 

 

That produced a flurry of movement from all three of them and soon Yondu’s coat was bulging with all manner things. Including an even larger amount of weapons than he generally expected his crew to be carrying and, perplexingly, one dirty mag. He gave it a quick flick through and made an appreciative noise. One of Halfnut’s little followers wasn’t as on board as he was making it out to be and he had some interesting tastes.

 

He keyed in the lock code and the door opened with a hiss. “In you go boys.” They filed in, all three of them looking miserable. Yondu let the door shut behind them and coded the unit to lock to his personal code. Those three weren’t getting out until he said so.

 

He pressed the comm for the unit, “Alright boys since you all seem so fond of each other and proud of yerselves you can all spend some quality time together.” He scratched the scruff on his chin. “I’m thinkin’ a tencycle plus one day for every finger mister Sparks has lost because of yous. Now considering he’s missing one full hand as well as those two fingers on the other I reckon that takes you up to 17 full cycles boys. Hope you like each other.”

 

Yondu sauntered back to the bridge to the muffled sound of fists hammering on glass and cheerfully ignoring the three crew signs that kept repeatedly pinging his comm.

 

Then Oblo had sheepishly told him that he had been trying to clear out the soup vat before being pushed in, accompanied by the sound of a familiar manic giggling. Yondu added another three days on to their sentence. A full twenty days in quarantine with nothing but each other to provide entertainment and convenient windows for the rest of the crew to gawk at them through. Lets see how righteous they felt after that.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the crew had taken to jeering at Halfnut and, well friends was probably generous to begin with and things had deteriorated since then, associates like an M-ship to the void. Halfnut himself was sporting two black eyes and some nasty yellowing bruises and swelling elsewhere. The other two were a mess as well but not to the same extent.

 

For the first few days the three had stayed close. Listening to Halfnut speak and agreeing with him and laughing at how easy it would be to weather their punishment. All three of them ignored the panicked pounding on the windows and comm calls they had made. All three content to deny it had happened. 

 

Then Halfnut poisoned his own well. 

 

He remembered the mag Yondu had been handed and the implications of owning it. He wasn’t sure who had possessed it so both were subject to his words. Instead of condemning the rest of the crew he lectured his compatriots. For a day they had acted contrite, then they got tired of listening to his rhetoric.

 

They had fought amongst themselves. Whichever one it was that owned the mag wasn’t telling and it spiralled out into violence between them. The orange skinned Ravager came out on top from sheer size advantage. It was a shame really because he was definitely the stupider of the two. This meant Halfnut had to keep repeating things to him and over simplifying until he finally snapped and screamed his thoughts about not only the mental capacity but also the lineage of the Ravager. 

 

This had not gone down well. 

 

That had taken them to the end of the first tencycle. The final ten days were spent with Halfnut sleeping in the communal area for his own safety and locking himself in the bathroom for as long as he could get away with or until the other two exhausted themselves.

 

The crew banged on the glass and jeered through it and the bridge crew, who had access to the unit wide comm, took this opportunity to tell all three but especially Halfnut their exact opinions of them. Oblo had been sad and defensive. Horuz had been unimpressed with their stupidity. Kraglin had been unprecedentedly vicious. Tullk though, Tullk was the real shocker. Tullk spent hour after hour of his free time calmly picking apart every single argument Halfnut had ever used against him. Tullk conducted a thorough character assassination of each one of them. Tullk took things far more personally than anyone had ever expected and even Yondu himself wasn’t entirely sure why. 

 

All anyone could guess was that there was some history there that was deeply personal and Tullk was taking the opportunity to thoroughly even the score.

 

Yondu had taken to sitting with the unit comm taped on open and reading the filthiest most depraved erotica he could get his lecherous blue hands on to them before he headed to his quarters to spend a few quality hours with his first mate.

 

When the three of them eventually shuffled out, thoroughly repentant, Halfnut didn’t just look bruised and battered. He looked hollowed out, like something had withered away inside of him or been ripped out forcibly. He looked haunted. 

 

Yondu hoped this meant an end to all the nonsense once and for all. He was unfortunately wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Halfnut Chronicles begin. My little skrillex styled trashbag is going to be put through a lot.


End file.
